Set Me Free
by inu'sbb
Summary: Kagome, a girl whose suffered much abuse. Inuyasha, a boy whose lost so much. When the two meet in Feudal High will they be able to lift eachother out of their despair and maybe create something much more? Or will things get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

o/o: Well, this is my first Inuyasha story and I'm hoping that you guys like it. It's basically the Inu gang in modern day. I'm working real hard on this so plz review and let me know how I did. Much appreciated, inu'sbb!

**Chapter 1: Can This Be Happening? **

When people tell you that life is handed to you on a silver platter they're just spitting out bullshit. Life was never easy for me and it never will be. My mother died when I was very young and my father was an abusive drunk who was in prison under assault charges. Good thing too, I don't think I could've taken much more if he wasn't. Before he was taken away, it was almost a ritual to him; he would beat me whenever he got home from wherever he hung out at. It was at times like these when I feared most for my younger brother, Souta, I would protect him no matter what, even if it cost me my life. I would take his beatings for him and it seemed as if my monster of a father forgot all about his son, which was good in my case. I would rage at my father telling him that I would speak out, but he would threaten me that if I breathed a word about anything that happened at home that he'd kill me without a second thought. It kept me quiet for a few years, but when I finally turned fourteen I called him in. I had had enough. It was then that I and my brother moved in with my grandfather at a local shrine in Tokyo.

Two years had passed since then and the sad thing is, is that I had promised myself that I would never let any of this change me, but it did. I became cold, angry, and mean, an empty shell of who I used to be. My face became hard and my heart to stone. I lost my compassion for life that I had in my better years. I had pushed everyone away and locked myself in my own world where everything was numb. I used to be a chatter box but now I hardly talked at all. What good did it do? My cries and pleas went unheard for so many years that I concluded that it was a wasted attribute. I went through middle school with hardly any trouble; I shut everyone out so no one came close to me. Perfect. There was one thing that bothered me though, I was starting high school in a few weeks, and high school was a totally different ball game. Oh, one more thing…you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm sixteen and my life has been a total hellhole…well…until now.

~Three Weeks Later—First Day of High School~

I grabbed my yellow backpack off my nightstand and trudged down the stairs, sleep weighing heavily under my eyes. Once again another nightmare and another restless night, I had finally given up on sleep and stuck to reading on my bed. It was hours later that I heard a knock on my door letting me know it was time to get ready for school, and now here we are, back to me swaying down the staircase.

"Morning sis!" my brother chirped as he poked his head around the corner of the kitchen. He was the only one who could make me smile these days.

"Morning Souta," I whispered as I plopped myself down into the kitchen chair beside him. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked this every morning hoping that I was all better. I gave him a small smile.

"Souta, you know I hardly ever sleep," I rubbed his back in small circles as he finished up his cereal.

"I know…it's just that I want you to feel better, sis," he whispered as he started intensely at his bowl.

"I know, I know. But hey, today's the first day of middle school! You excited?" I quickly changed the subject off me to make him smile at least. I didn't like it when he worried about me.

He rolled his eyes at me. "It's school. What do you think," he mumbled between mouthfuls. I laughed at his sulking and ruffled his hair.

"Well, hurry up and get ready. We have to leave soon," I sighed as I noted the time. He placed his bowl in the sink and ran up the stairs.

Minutes later my brother came bustling back down the stairs with book bag in tow and I mentally prepared myself for another grueling day. "We're leaving, grandpa!" I hollered behind me as I walked out the door behind Souta.

I grinned as I watched my brother's form slump lower and lower as we got closer and closer to his school, he was such a baby. When we arrived at his campus I gave him the biggest hug imaginable, embarrassing the crud out of him, and sent him walking towards the front doors. "Bye, sis!"

"I'll pick you up after school!" I called back waving at him. I sighed as I saw the doors close behind him realizing that now I had to go to my own campus. "Well…here goes nothing. Mom, give me strength to face another few hellish years of schools," with that I forced my legs to move in the direction my school was located at.

Once I arrived at campus I read the sign. "Feudal High…yeah, that's it," groaning I walked towards the front door. As I pushed open the door I was greeted with a bunch of crazy hyper teens rushing through the halls. "Great…just great,"

I struggled to push my way through the sea teens as I tried to make my way to my locker. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the glorious number "389" and dashed towards it like my life depended on it. Who knew this school was so damn big! This was going to be a very long day. As I arranged all the stuff into my locker I pulled out my schedule.

"Now where in the world is room 1843 E?" I grumbled as I glanced down both sides of the hall. As I saw the halls emptying my heart began to race, how on earth was I going to survive here?

"Need help?" a chipper voice came from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and let out a small cry of surprise. I whipped around and saw a girl about my age with brown hair, which was in a high ponytail, and deep chocolate eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and capris.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped placing her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean to frighten you. It just seemed to me that you were in need of some assistance. And to be quite honest I could use some myself," she giggled.

I took a deep breath and turned my face to stone with no emotion. "Oh, well…thanks,"

"I'm Sango, by the way," she held out her hand.

I eyed it with a sneer and she slowly drew it back. "Kagome," I huffed out.

"Here, let me take a look at your schedule," she reached out and grabbed my paper. I flinched my hand away as if it were poison.

She eyed me warily but her smile came back only seconds later. "This is awesome! We have a lot of the same classes! Even first period! Thank god, now we can find it together," she grinned up at me and I shuddered.

_Great, not only am I back in school with a bunch of people. I am also going to be dragged along by a preppy cheerleader, no less. _"Great," I gave her my best fake smile.

"Well, hello there," a masculine voice cooed. Great…what now?

"Miroku! Oh, thank goodness!" she ran to the boy who stood only inches behind me. I turned to face him, my eye twitching irritably. "We need your help. Do you know where room 1843 E, is?" she glanced at the paper then back at him.

He was quite attractive, I could hand him that. He was tall, had some muscles, and his hair was brown and tied back into a rat tail. He wore a tight navy blue shirt, which showed off his muscles, and a pair of jeans. "Maybe…for some payment," he waggled his eyebrows at the brunette.

"Miroku! Be serious! We're going to be late!" the girl whined clasping her hands together and bouncing from one foot to the other. She was like a spoiled three year old, I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Ok, ok, but first may I ask who this beautiful maiden is?" he inclined his head towards me causing my nose to wrinkle in disgust.

"Oh! This is Kagome! We have a lot of classes together!" she glanced at me her eyes brimming with happiness. This girl gave me the creeps.

"Well, Kagome…it's nice to meet you. Now ladies, this way," he walked by me and I felt his hand grope my butt, which was a mistake he'll soon learn to regret.

"Hands. Off!" I raged as my fist connected with his face. I sent him flying down the hallway, and I could have sworn that I saw him go through the wall. I turned back around, but winced when I saw Sango's shocked face. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst, but all I heard was her…laughter? She was on the ground, gripping her sides, and gasping for air. "Y-you're not mad?"

"Am…am I…mad?" she managed to say between gasps. "That was hilarious! I've never seen anyone send Miroku that far! Even me!" she gripped her sides and rolled on the ground. I felt the corners of my lips tug upwards but I forced it away when I saw her look back up at me. "Come on, he can take care of himself. We got to get to class,"

I walked with her the whole way and upon entering we were called out for our tardiness. Embarrassed I took to the back seat near the window, and to my surprise, Sango took the seat in front of me. This girl certainly was strange, but…I kind of liked it. After role was called and the teacher, Mr. Myoga introduced himself, class began. It was boring, but what was there to expect, it was school. When Sango and I parted ways I closed up all over again and became the "Bitter Bitch", as I was dubbed in middle school, again. I looked at my shuffling feet as I trudged down the hallway to my Civics class and bumped into, hard, a strong chiseled chest. I fell back on my rump and glared daggers at the teen that lay sprawled on the ground like I was.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going!" we raged at the same time. When our eyes locked his eyes seem to widen while mine remained cold and harsh as they had always been. I thought he would have run off by now but he just sat there staring with that weird look on his face. I took the time to study him and he looked quite odd to be honest, he had long silver hair, amber eyes…fangs…and…and ears?!

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for, wench!" his irritated voice cut through my thoughts as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Me? What were _you _looking at _me _for like that?" I asked bewildered picking up my stuff as I did. Arrogant bastard.

"Keh, I don't know what you're talking about, wench!" he practically spat in my face. My jaw dropped and I clenched my fists.

"I have a name you idiot and it's not 'wench' it's Kagome!" I walked up to him and jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Well, you wanna know what I think about that? I—" he gave me a cocky grin but was quickly cut off by a familiar voice rushing towards us.

"Ah, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha? So that's what this bastards name is…weird name. "I see you've met, Kagome," Sango grinned as she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ow! That hurt bitch!" he grunted. "And yeah…I've met her alright. More like she ran me over," he glared in my direction.

"Why you! You are just as much to blame as I am!" he made a move with his arm and I closed my eyes in pure habit waiting for a slap, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw them both eyeing me warily. "Um…yeah…sorry about that," I stepped back noticing how close I had gotten to Inuyasha. Strange, I never let myself get this close to another human being other than my brother.

"Let's start over than," Sango grinned and hooked her arm through mine and Inuyasha's. She felt me flinch and muscles tense and she quickly released me. "Sorry…" she mumbled. Inuyasha kept staring at me like I had grown a second head but I shrugged it off. "Well, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha,"

My eyes trailed back to his face, but most certainly his ears. "What's with the dog ears headband?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and Sango clutched her stomach and doubled over in fits of laughter. Now I was utterly confused. This place, these people were totally strange. I looked back at the strange pair and saw steam practically coming out from the boy's ears. Sango stumbled over to me still trying to contain her laughter.

"What's with all the laughter? And why does Inuyasha look like he's about to explode?" the pervert from earlier question as he walked over towards us. I immediately flashed him my fist and he laughed himself. "Don't worry, Kagome. I've learned my lesson and that's quite a swing you got there," he grinned as he rubbed his swollen jaw.

"K-Kagome…Kagome thought Inuyasha was…was wearing a cosplay headband!" Sango giggled leaning on Miroku's shoulder. He snorted and placed his hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter.

"It's not that funny you guys!" Inuyasha barked out as he sent death glares towards the two laughing teens. "And there not fake they're real! Got a problem with it?"

"Real?" I cocked my head to the side. How did this boy have real dog ears? Was he a mutant or something?

"Yeah, I'm a half demon wench," he huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at my stumped expression.

"Half demon? What's that?" I was truly curious as I saw the shocked expressions of Sango and Miroku.

"I'm half human, half demon. A disgrace among society. If you got a problem with it I suggest you keep it to yourself or I'll pound your face in," he hissed, his fangs barred slightly.

"Inuyasha," Sango snapped as she hit the hanyou's arm.

"Actually…I think it's pretty cool," I put my finger to my chin and looked him over one more time. "Guess I am really sheltered. Who knew demons existed?" I was basically talking to myself at this point as I mulled over the awe I was experiencing.

Inuyasha's stunned silence gave me the creeps; I liked it better when he was fussing me out. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably until Sango broke the silence. "Well, then its settled. Kagome, you're now officially one of us!" she beamed up at me.

"Sango!" Inuyasha whined but silenced himself when he received a glare that even frightened me.

"You will join us for lunch after this period. Got it, Kagome?" she winked at me. Before I could protest she spoke up once more. "Well, we better head off to class. See you at lunch, Kagome. Come on lech," she dragged Miroku with her down the hallway, but he didn't mind, and if I saw correctly he groped her butt and received a slap to the face this time.

"Well…see you at lunch," I grumbled. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with that same sorrowful glance he had sent me when we first locked eyes. "Inuyasha!"

He blinked his eyes and he thankfully returned to his normal self. "Keh, whatever wench," he stuffed his hands in pockets and walked away leaving me alone in the hallway. What just happened? I'm…I'm making friends. Is this…Can this be happening?


	2. Chapter 2

o/o: sooooo sorry for the long wait! School has been such a bother and slowing my writing process, but here it is and I thank you all for your kind reviews and taking the time to read my story! It is appreciated! Here it is!

**Chapter 2: Well That Went Well?**

I internally sighed as I glanced up at the clock at the front of the room. There were only a few minutes before the lunch bell sounded and I was not ready. It was the first time in years that I had had lunch with actual people from my school and I didn't know how to feel. Excited? Scared? Disgusted? I didn't know and I hated feeling this way. Before I would have turned them down without a second thought, but…these people were different somehow. And that boy, Inuyasha was his name, he intrigued me and I wanted to know more. Sango, we were polar opposites, but I kind of enjoyed her prescence. Now Miroku…that was a different story that I didn't have an answer to yet, but maybe…maybe I could have them as friends.

"Kagome Higurashi!" my teacher bellowed as he slammed his hand down on my desk causing me to scream. "Now that I have your attention…what is your answer?"

"I…uh…" I heard a few chuckles and whispers throughout the room making me mad as hell. I was off my game and I certainly did not enjoy it. I opened my mouth again as I glanced up at the board but was saved when the bell chimed throughout the school.

"Hmm…saved by the bell. Well, have a good rest of the day class," he sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Everyone practically bolted from the room and as usual I was last to leave. "Oh, and Miss Higurashi?" I paused in my tracks. "Please pay attention next time,"

"Yes, Mr. Totosai…" I ducked my head as I left the room. I trudged towards the door when I heard a familiar feminine voice call out from behind me.

"Kagome! Kagome! Hey, wait up!" Sango practically sprinted to my side and linked her arm through mine noticing the tightening of my muscles and the grimace on my face.

"Do you really hate me that much?" for the first time ever I saw sadness in those cheerful brown eyes of hers which left me completely stunned.

"N-no…it's not that," I sighed and forced my muscles to relax.

"Then what is it?" she asked. Her eyes shone determination and a bit of anger and I didn't know exactly what to say at that moment.

"It's…uh..well I…" my voice hitched in my throat and I looked around for any possible route of escape as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Well, hello my dear Sango," the lecher walked up behind us and I knew by the look on Sango's face that he had violated her.

"Lech!" she shrieked out and slapped him, hard, in the face. I shook my head and smothered a chuckle as I watched the two. It had seemed that luck was on my side for Sango was back to her cheery self and forgot all about our previous conversation. "Oh! Kagome, this way," Sango took my hand in hers and dragged me towards her table where a grumpy hanyou was already seated.

"Late as always," he sighed irritably as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, claws tapping his cheek.

"Well someone's pissy and some of us have social lives," the brunette stuck her tongue out at the sulking boy. I took my seat left of her and Miroku took the seat in front of me. There was a moment of awkward silence before Sango started up a conversation of which I totally tuned out, for the only thing I could think of was the piercing stare of the golden eyed boy across from me.

"Uh, it's rude to stare," I blurted gathering the group's attention. The boy looked taken back as he blinked and shook his head.

"Keh, who said I was starin' wench?" I saw the faint blush paint his cheeks as he quickly averted his gaze from me onto the floor. What a child.

"Um, well you were…" I mumbled picking up my sandwich in the process.

For a second there I thought a saw a flash of pain in his eyes and a scowl overtake his features, but I wasn't the only one who caught it. Sango saw the same thing that I had seen. "Inuyasha, it's not her. I see the resemblance but it's not her,"

He abruptly pushed his tray away and stood to his feet and retreated from the lunch room, letting the doors swing roughly behind him in the process. Sango looked down into her lap where her hands were clasped together and sighed, while Miroku placed a hand to his face. Everything went silent and I looked around for answers but received none.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" I finally gained the courage to speak.

"No, it's just…the girl Inuyasha once loved…looks a lot like you and I guess it's rattling his cage a little," Miroku rubbed his temples and dragged his hand through his hair.

"What happened?" I felt my heart tighten as the question escaped my lips, I hated the feeling of causing another person pain.

"She wanted to turn him human. She didn't except him for who he was and it almost killed him…literally," Sango's eyes were tearing and I could tell that the topic was too painful to continue, so I left it alone for now.

Pushing my food aside I too rushed out of the cafeteria in pursuit of the silver-haired boy. As I appeared out into the hallway I saw no sign of the hanyou. Due to him being half demon he was probably long gone by now, the only thing left I could do was call out to him and hope he heard me.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha, come back!" my voice shrunk with each call knowing my attempts were futile. It was when I finally stopped shouting I heard the cafeteria doors swing open and footsteps approach me. I thought it would be Sango but the voice was much colder.

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned to face the owner of the frigid voice and was met with a girl who looked frighteningly similar to me. She stood there glaring brown daggers at me and her nails tapped the side of her coffee mug impatiently. I opened my mouth to speak but the words evaded me. "I asked you a question. Now answer me!" her eyes narrowed as she walked closer towards me.

Who the hell does this witch think she is? "What makes you think that's any of your business?" I crossed my arms across my chest indignantly and cocked my hip to one side.

She was only inches away from my face and I could practically feel her hot breath on my face. "Because, Inuyasha _is _my business and you _will_ stay away from him or I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell!"

_"If you dare try to tell anyone else of what goes on here again I swear to god, Kagome I'll make your life a living hell!" _I pushed the memories away and stared this girl dead on in the eyes. "I don't know who you think you are or even what your problem is but I will not be ordered around by the likes of you and if you think for one second-!" then the unexpected happened. She raised her hand and brought it down hard against my cheek. My head flew back and hit the lockers making a loud bang echo through the hallway. As I slid against the lockers I heard someone yell out my name.

"Kagome! You bitch! How dare you!" It was Sango. Was she…was she sticking up for me?

"Now, Sango…don't…be rash!" I could also hear Miroku. It sounded as if he were trying to hold her back.

"Like I'm afraid of you, Taijiya," the witch hissed as she crossed her arms, provoking Sango even further if that were possible.

"Trust me, Kikyou, you will be once I'm done with your skinny ass!" the brunette growled as she struggled against the arms of the terrified boy behind her.

"Sango, calm yourself!" he hooked his arms around her lower torso and shifted his weight into his feet as he was practically dragged along as if he were nothing but a feather. "Kagome! Kagome, are you alright?"

My mind was now elsewhere as the painful memories of abuse flooded in. My eyes filled with tears as the voices surfaced in my mind. _"Souta! Souta, ah!" Slap. "Souta, go in your room and lock the door!" I clutched my sore cheek as I lay flat on my stomach looking onward at my trembling younger brother. _

_ "You bitch! What did I tell you about talking back!" my father brought his leg back and brought it down hard into my side making me roll over onto my back. I cried out in agony clutching my side and just braced myself for a good beating. I didn't even remember what I was in trouble for this time. After ten years of observation I gathered it was the fact that he was drunk then the fact I had actually done something. _

_ I heard him start to walk away and I let my eyes close, but when I opened them again he was standing over me…with a knife in hand. "Dad…dad no! No!" with my pleas beginning he brought the knife down into my bruised flesh. _

"Kagome, are you ok?" Miroku edged closer to my huddled form as he was dragged closer towards Kikyou, who was smirking like an idiot.

"Aw, poor thing seems dazed. Let me wake her out of it," with a sneer she emptied the scalding hot contents onto my trembling body. As the hot liquid hit my skin and soaked into my clothes my body felt like it was on fire, yanking me back into reality. A cry of pain escaped my lips and I made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Kagome!" I could hear both Sango and Miroku holler after me as I made my retreat, tears streaming down my face as I fled. To my luck I managed to get the bathroom without being noticed or spotted by anyone, and I immediately ran to the sink.

I splashed the cold water on my burned skin and held my hair under the stream of liquid all the while sobbing in the process. Why me? As I continued to wash my hair and clothes I heard a voice speak to me.

"Well, that went well," I squeaked and whipped around coming face to face with Inuyasha. He leaned against the open door with his arms crossed against his chest and his ears pressed down against his skull.

/OOC/: wooooow ok, I'm so sorry for the long wait but here it is. I hate school, it keeps me away from writing. Please tell me what you guys think and I'll write more. Please review! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Maybe She's Different

It wasn't long after I had reached the roof that I heard that wench calling after me. I spat out my usual "Keh" as I attuned my ears to block out her incessant crying. How many times did she have to call my name until she realized that I wasn't coming? Dumb ass wench. It was when she finally shut up that I unpressed my ears from my skull, but it was when I heard _that _voice that I really wish I hadn't though. My whole body cringed as my named rolled off of Kikyou's tongue like she practically owned me. In fact she was stating that right now.

"Because, Inuyasha is my business and you will stay away from him or I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell!" Those words sent a shiver down my spine and my brain to the past.

_We were walking together hand in hand, me and Kikyou. We were laughing about something, I couldn't quite remember I was too focused on her beautiful laugh. I was pulled back to reality when she tugged on my arm to get me seated beside her on the soft grass._

_ "Inuyasha..." the girl beside me whispered, a tint of nervousness laced in her silky tone._

_ My eyes landed on her porcelain face and I swore that I could see the slightest bit of disgust, but maybe I was imagining things. "Yes?"_

_ She started to twist the end of her shirt in her delicate hands and I braced myself for what she was about to say. "What?"_

_ "What...what do you think...about...getting married?" a faint blush painted her pale cheeks._

_ My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I choked on thin air. "N-now?" I looked over at her, my eyes filled with disbelief._

_ My body relaxed itself when she burst out into her melodic laugh. "No, not now stupid. When we graduate of course," her eyes twinkled with tears from her laughing so hard._

_ I suddenly felt my cheeks burn and I turned my head slightly away. "O-Oh..."_

_ She giggled and leaned forward to try and see my face, which I still refused to let her see. "Well?" _

_ "Of course...Kikyou, you know I love you," I looked at her dead in the eyes._

_ "Wonderful!" She clapped her hands giddily. "Now give me your hands."_

_ I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why?"_

_ She gave an impatient sigh and grabbed my hands in hers. "Just trust me." When her hands clasped around my own I felt a strange volt of electricity travel through my entire being. She closed her eyes for the briefest moment and the space around us flew a bright pink and at which I began to feel searing pain ripping through each part of my body. "Wh-what the hell?" I cried out in agony._

_ Her eyes looked upon me and her grip on my hands tightened. "I know this hurts and I'm sorry, but this is the only way we can be together,"_

_ I pried open my _eyes_ and saw that my usually sharp nails were shrinking as well as dulling and that my hair was changing to its humanly black color. I was changing into a human. "What the hell?!" I pried my hands away from her vice grip and I was blasted back about three feet. I crumpled to the ground in agonizing pain as my transformation back into a hanyou took to work. "Y-you..bitch!"_

_ "_Bitch!" I was drawn back into reality as Sango's screech reached my ears. "How dare you!" her voice was deadly. Knowing that something is and about to go down I bolted up from my spot on the roof and made a mad dash to where everybody was.

Due to my blood I made it there in impeccable time and almost laughed at what I saw, Miroku was latched onto Sango's back for dear life as if trying to hold her back but was losing terribly. As I was about to say something smug my eyes landed on _her, _andI got over how funny the situation might have looked. I spoke up grabbing everyone's attention.

"What in the hell is going on here!" I yelled as I surveyed the area and my eyes curiously landed on a huge puddle of what seemed to be coffee. Sango and Miroku's heads whipped around to face me and I noticed Kikyou stiffen up at my presence, her fingers slightly tightening around her mug.

"She has really gone and done it this time, Inuyasha! I'm going to kill her!" Sango spat as she stomped her way over here with Miroku hot on her tail.

Kikyou sneered and made a crude noise in her throat causing me to shiver. "As if, Taijiya. Inuyasha wouldn't let you lay one dirty little finger on me. In fact he would—"

"Shut it, Kikyou!" my eyes burned with hatred and betrayal as mine locked with hers. Her mouth practically hit the floor and she took a step back as if afraid of me.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered for my ears and my ears alone to pick up. I spared another glance her way and noticed that for a brief moment her bitchy façade was gone and it was just the girl I fell in love with not so long ago.

"Like Inuyasha would stand up to protect you! Don't you remember what your sorry ass—" Sango shouted rage overtaking her again but I interjected not wanting to see another fight.

"Sango, stop." I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head at the impending headache that was soon to appear. My ears twitched in aggravation and I picked up the faint sound of sobbing and then it hit me, the wench from earlier was missing. Without hesitation or a second thought, as if by instinct, I took off running to the source of the wailing.

I heard Kikyou call after me evoking a crude remark from Sango and I heaved out a huge sigh as the headache overtook me. As I reached my destination I came face to face with the open doorway of the girls' restroom where the girl's ear shattering sobs echoed throughout the room. I felt a twinge of pain in my chest and peered around the corner to see a heartbreaking site, Kagome holding her head under the steady flow of the sink with tears streaming down her face. Her clothes were also stained brown, probably from that coffee puddle I had seen earlier and the worst of all was that her face was a bright shade of red and slightly swollen as if burned. Did Kikyou really do this? My ears flattened to my skull at the brokenness of the girl in front of me and all I wanted to do at the moment was comfort her. Whoa, where did that come from? I crossed my arms and leaned against the open doorway.

"Well that went well," I saw her jump about three feet and heard the quickening of her heartbeat as she turned around to face me. I pushed myself off the wall and took a few steps forward, and to my surprise she immediately took a few steps back. "Wench, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help,"

"N-no!" she choked out making me cringe slightly. She sounded so broken, so scared, it made my heart ache. "Y-you're g-girlfriend…already h-helped…e-enough!" she seethed as she furiously wiped at her cheeks making her wince, probably from the pain of the burns, and then covered her face with her hands.

I stuck my nose up in the air indignantly and snorted. "Keh, she isn't my girlfriend!"

"I-I don't care! Go away!" she shrieked at an almost impossibly high decibel.

Who did this girl think she was? I was trying to help and here she was yelling at me! Frustration took over and strode over to her before she even had the chance to move and I grabbed her wrists yanking them away from her face. She slew out curses and squirmed in my grip which only caused me to hold on tighter.

"Let go of me!" she tried to bite and my hands and stomp on my feet but due to my blood I hardly felt a thing. I yanked her closer to me so that we were only a few inches away and forced her to look at me.

"No! Now stop struggling! I'm not going to hurt you! Now let me help you damn-it!" the sternness of my voice ceased all her struggling and all she did was tremble. It was as if she were seizing her trembling was so violent and I was confused at the fact of why she was so scared of me, but when I looked at her again I noticed her eyes were not on my face but my hands. Was I that repulsive? I released one of her wrists and placed my hand delicately on her cheek causing her to hiss out in pain. "Look…I'm sorry about her, what happened earlier but I promise that I'll—" before I could finish my thoughts Miroku and Sango rushed into the restroom.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" they both looked around frantically but when their eyes landed on the distressed girl they breathed a collective sigh of relief. Sango immediately rushed to the girl's side and enveloped her in a bone breaking hug, and for a brief moment I saw her stiffen. Before I could linger on what I'd witness Miroku spoke up.

"After we parted ways from Kikyou we heard some sort of a struggle nearby and it sounded like miss Kagome so we came as fast as we could. I'm glad she is unharmed as are you, Inuyasha," he looked both at me and Kagome then back to me. I nodded in acknowledgement then turned to face Sango.

"Hey Sango."

She released Kagome from her hug of death and faced me, her features more relaxed then earlier. "Yeah?"

I walked back to the girl of all our worries and hooked a finger under her chin causing everyone to gape, when in reality I was surveying the burns. "Take Kagome back to your place and give her some ointment for her face, and Miroku and I will meet up with you later,"

Kagome snatched her head away from my hand and scoffed. "No. I'm fine," the girl protested as she crossed her arms indignantly over her chest.

I smirked at her futile attempts of protesting. "Oh really?" I brushed my index finger against her right cheek causing her to gasp.

"He's right, Kagome. Those burns need to be treated. They could become infected," she stepped in front of her friend and checked her over. Kagome lowered her head in defeat and Sango led her out of the restroom but before she disappeared from my sight I called out.

"See you later, wench!"

She scoffed and turned to face me. "Name's Kagome, jerk." She abruptly turned back around but not before I caught the settle smile grace her lips. Looks like I could get some entertainment out of this one. Maybe, just maybe she was different.

:/:ooc:/: phew, ok guys funny story. I actually had this ready to update two days ago but my computer decided to be funny and delete it. So yeah had to rewrite all of it! *eye twitch* but here is the third chapter and I hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait. Please review! I love you all!


End file.
